Longing
by CandySmile
Summary: 'Sure he was on a dramatic teen reality show, but so were hundreds of others that did exactly what he did. It wasn't like he was valued in his job personally. If he quit, their lives would go on perfectly. That was how it worked.' After the events of BTSurprise, Jett realizes that the one thing he had going for him is gone. Can he find comfort in an unexpected friendship? One-Shot.


**A/N: ****This is slash. Sorry for the change, but I just got the idea... *sheepish face* **So this is completely random and out-of-the-blue. Honestly, Big Time Surprise gave me this little idea, and I'm sorry it's not a new Chapter of You're Not Alone, but that is coming tomorrow. Sorry for the wait, I love you guys. 

**P.S. Sorry if you don't like slash, but no hate, please. **

* * *

Jett Stettson sat in the Palmwoods lobby. It was late on a Saturday night, and the big room, usually teeming with activity, was dim and empty. He was staring at his lap and absentmindedly tapping his fingers against his knee. It was a pretty good-looking knee, actually, if he did say so himself (and he did, of course). His eyes moved down to glance at the remainder of the lower half of his body. His foot wasn't bad, either, he mused, moving it around in a few circles. He sighed. Too bad that, at the moment, his normally attractive knee, foot, and all of the rest of him were in a competition with Big Time Rush boy James Diamond over who was hotter. Secretly, Jett hated the stupid contest. It gave him more time to worry about his looks and less time to actually admire them. Now, it seemed like looking his best was a chore, unlike Diamond, who seemed to constantly and effortlessly radiate perfection.

Oddly enough, James Diamond was the only person to ever cause him this much doubt. Even with the hottest girls around, he was still sure he was the best-looking person in the room. He knew it probably made him sound shallow, but he didn't care; it was the truth. Looks were pretty much all he was good at, and now...

He shifted on the couch, these thoughts upsetting him more than a little. Really, without his looks being an asset, what did he have? Overall the band members had much more redeemable qualities than he did. He wasn't particularly smart, like Logan, or daring and hilarious like Carlos, or a strong leader like Kendall. And now he was beginning to believe that James was not only better looking than him, but a pretty good friend, too. All in all, he realized, he was almost jealous of them; their talent, their friendship, their unique qualities that somehow stuck them together like glue. Sure he was on a dramatic teen reality show, but so were hundreds of others that did exactly what he did. It wasn't like he was valued in his job personally, if he quit, or died even, the producers would write his character out, due to some stupid, unbelievable accident. The fans would be the tiniest bit down for a while, but just until a sexy new character filled his place. Then he'd be forgotten, simple as that.

That was how life worked.

His eyes burned a little at the thought. All he'd ever wanted to be was a star.

Was that too much to ask?

And if not a true megastar, at least to have fans, to be loved by someone. That was why he always acted like he thought so highly of himself- because no one else did. It helped him numb his feelings. He was an actor, right? That's what actors do, they act. And he entire persona was the biggest role he had ever taken on. Because behind the self-adoration, the use of multiple styling tools and an overly cocky attitude, he was a lonely child, who just wanted to be loved. To have friends and not just people who looked at him as a character on their TV for an hour every week. He needed to feel friendship and caring, and he'd never felt much of it anywhere, even here at the Palmwoods. He was surrounded by people who were nice enough and had the same job as he did, yet he didn't really know anyone, much less was actually friends with any of them.

He blinked, a tear falling from his eye and tracing its way down his face. His useless face. Hand trembling ever so slightly, he reached up quickly and swiped at it, no doubt leaving a red mark, but what did he care? It didn't matter anymore. He was alone, friendless, and unloved, and his whole life was ahead of him; years of loneliness, he thought. His green-brown eyes filled with tears as he lowered his head into his hands, silently letting them dampen his face.

He was completely oblivious of someone taking a seat beside him. That is, until he felt an unexpected hand on his knee. He jumped and gasped, hands rubbing vigorously at his cheeks and eyes before turning to face whoever had sat down next to him. He froze and swallowed, looking at the newcomer straight on.

James Diamond sat inches away from him, almost uncomfortably close.

"You know, Jett," he looked down, a slightly guilty look on his face. "I think we should call off this whole contest thing. It's pretty stupid, even for me." he gave a small smile, looking back at Jett. Hazel eyes met hazel eyes.

"I think you're really good-looking, Jett. Actually, you're the prettiest person I've ever met. I just let my vanity interfere with our...friendship. And I feel kinda bad about it." He looked around for a moment, before focusing back on Jett, eyes wide, his long, dark eyelashes almost brushing against his eyebrows.

The prettiest person.

_Person_.

Not girl. P_erson_.

Out of all the people James had met in his life, he was calling Jett the best looking. And Jett could not believe it.

"R-really?" his voice came out uncharacteristically quiet, much quieter than James had ever heard him speak. Jett blinked again, eyes getting shiny as he stared at James in disbelief. How was this even possible? James was so... Perfect.

"Of course." James smiled again, a little bigger this time. Noticing the doubt in Jett's eyes and the nearly invisible tear tracks on his face, he cautiously reached out a hand and began rubbing his back soothingly. For a seemingly uncaring and self-absorbed guy, James could tell he was looking for someone-anyone-to open up to. In fact, he almost knew the feeling. He'd been faced with loneliness many times in his 17-year-old life, but he'd always had his three best friends to look out and care for him, to help him feel wanted. With a pang, James realized that it was obvious Jett didn't have that. Not here, anyway.

"I know you feel sad and lonely, Jett." he began, choosing his words carefully. "But people won't know how awesome you really are unless you let go of this mask. Trust me, it isn't doing anyone any good. People just think you're mean. I'm sure you don't mean it, but you try so hard that people steer clear. I know from experience." he chuckled.

Jett, his eyes still on James, nodded softly.

"It's just that... Looks are all I had, Diamond. And now I don't even have that anymore. I'm useless-a waste of space. " he choked out, mentally slapping himself as tears poured from his eyes.

James almost laughed a little when Jett addressed him by his last name, but his expression softened, compassion in his eyes at Jett's words.

"Jett Stettson, you are not a waste of space. You light up the room when you walk in, whether it be with your smile or several backlit mirrors. And I can honestly tell you are a really great person. You've just gotta let that guy show, the real Jett. Forget this act, please, it's making you miserable. And like I said, you really are the prettiest person I've ever met." He scooted closer and wrapped a long, muscular arm around Jett's shaking shoulders, pulling him so that he was leaning against his side.

Jett let his head rest on James' shoulder, feeling the warmth coming off of his body, and, unintentionally, he snuggled closer.

It happened quickly and naturally, and James didn't object to the closeness. Actually, he just smiled and continued rhythmically rubbing circles on the boy's back and gently stroking his fingertips.

Slowly Jett's quiet, heartbreaking sobs calmed, but he allowed himself to be comforted. He felt James' head shift, turning slightly. A warm, soft, comforting sensation passed through his body as James gently pressed his lips to his head, lingering for a minute before looking at him again, a pink flush creeping up his cheeks.

Jett raised his face to look at James' big hazel eyes, which seemed to be silently asking for permission, slightly confused, yet at home at the same time.

Jett leaned towards him, his lips brushing gently against his cheek, moving along his face until he found his mouth. Their lips met softly, tenderly, out of comfort and acceptance and love. As they leaned back, small smiles on their faces, Jett looked at James with almost mock seriousness.

"Prettier than you, Diamond?" he grinned mischievously.

"Oh, shut up." James replied playfully.

They laughed as Jett wrapped his arms around James' waist in a tight hug, nestling his face into James' shirt, relaxing at last.

"Stettson?" he whispered.

"Yes, Diamond?"

James leaned down and rested his head on Jett's, responding softly.

"You're not alone anymore."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you darlings enjoyed. It was my first slash story, so please drop a review, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Much Love,**

**Candie :)**


End file.
